Pasados, presentes y futuros
by Carola-Gigi
Summary: Bueno, esto ocurre un año despues del Endless Walts... y bueno los capitulos se escriben los jueves a las 21 horas, mientras veo Glee, asi que habra bastante musica... wiii es un Dx4 y Hx1  implicito


El despecho es como una rabieta de un niño, el cual no pudo conseguir lo que quiere, la lujuria es ese instinto animal que los seres humanos tratamos de enterrarlo en la moral, el dolor es una herida que quedara en cada acto del futuro y la pasion es la fusion del instinto animal y el afecto emocional, es cuando la gente trata de confundir el sexo con el amor y el amor con el sexo"

Definciones propias

Capitulo 1

Despecho, Dolor, Lujuria y Pasion...

Era una noche, no como cualquier otra, era un año más desde que Marimeia dio fin al vals interminable, y los jovenes Noin y Miliardo aprovecharon para comprometerse, en esa fecha todos, estaban felices excepto una persona, una rubia de color platino, con ojos celestes... Ella desde niña sintio algo por el joven Peacecraft... Era un mar de llanto en el baño, cuando lo anunciaron en medio de la fiesta... La fiesta estaba lleno de antifaces y mascaras. Dorothy cargaba un vestido negro de seda corto y pegado, hasta media pierna , el cabello se lo había dejado del largo de la cintura, cargaba un antifaz negro con rojo... Después de ser un poco fuerte salió al balcón, a ver el cielo estaba claro, ni signo de lluvia, creía que eso era lo que más le molestaba, era una noche preciosa en el Reino de Sanc, como para un compromiso perfecto... Un hombre alto, con una media mascara blanca con un terno negro totalmente y una corbata blanca se arrimo al balcón.

- Puedo quedarme aquí...? - pregunto el algo triste... Ella encogió los hombros como si no le importara... A él se le veía una sonrisa apagada, mientras apoyo su cabeza en su mano apoyada en el barandal, ella solo podía ver el pedazo de mascara mientras el otro lado de la cara estaba oculta por su perfil, el miraba al infinito…

- Porque esta triste? - pregunto ella... Curiosa... Le dio algo de consuelo saber que no era la única triste en la fiesta...

- Dos cosas... Pendientes... sabes? Me sorprende que tan escurridizas pueden ser algunas mujeres... - ella se sonrió para ella misma y el tenia razón

- Busca a una mujer, eh?... - dijo Dorothy coqueta... - No me voy a meter en problemas verdad?... - en ella se le podía notar dibujada una sonrisa...

- La última vez que la vi, fue hace más de dos años... He tratado de encontrarla... Pero vaya que es escurridiza... - dijo él con un tono burlón al final

- Que suerte la de esa mujer, usted está enamorado de ella... - dijo ella en tono divertido

- No estoy enamorado de ella, solo la conozco un poco, para ser sincero... Ella me dejo algo, que no me va a permitir olvidarla... Nunca... Y tengo que encontrarla... - dijo el con frustración

- Si no está enamorado, porque la busca? - pregunto ella

- Aunque le suene bobo, desde la última vez que la vi, no lo se... Se viene a mi mente... Cada vez en cuando, siento que ella me odia y me destroza saberlo... digamos que la última vez que nos vimos no fue en buenos términos… por lo menos para ella… y no lo sé… - dijo tristón…

- Usted es muy amable… como para ese tipo de cosas… no creo que haya sido lo más grave del mundo, como para que ella, le siga teniendo rencor por más de dos años y medio… y como dice que se conocían solo un poco, supongo que no eran novios… así que nada es imperdonable en este mundo… se lo estoy diciendo yo… - dijo ella con un tono melancólico… - En tiempos de paz, se deberían perdonar los pecados de guerra por muy difíciles que sean… - ella se acerco un poco a él…

- Nos lastimamos muchos entre los dos… - el rubio sonrió despacio…

- ¿Cuál es su otra razón por su tristeza…? – ella pregunto coqueta…

- Quiere que realmente se lo diga… - él la miro de frente, dejando ver el otro lado de la máscara… ella reconoció esos ojos aguamarina que ha estado evitando por más de dos años y medio…

- Discúlpeme… me tengo que retirar… - dijo ella mirando el piso… el sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, la miro extrañado ella se enrumbo a irse al salón de baile cuando él la tomo del brazo que estaba frio…

- Dije algo que la incomodo?.. – pregunto el extrañado por la actitud de ella..

- De verdad me tengo que retirar… AHORA…- dijo ella con un tono de certeza y algo de rabia…

- ¿Y usted no me piensa contar porque esta triste…? – el continuo… ella jaloneando el brazo grito

- SUELTE!... – dijo ella con un tono de histeria… cuando el miro los ojos celestes de ella… que reconocería en todos lados…

- Dorothy… - susurro el rubio, al mirar al piso…

- Winner… déjeme ir… - dijo ella ya un poco más calmada…

- Oh… que linda sorpresa… Muy buenas noches Miss Catalonia… - dijo el sacándose la máscara y dando una reverencia…

- Usted no cree que es un poco tarde para formalidades… - dijo ella fastidiada sacándose el antifaz…

- Nunca es tarde para los buenos modales… - dijo el sonriéndole… ella abrió las manos…

- Buenas noches Mr. Winner, espero que me permita retirarme… - dijo ella sonriendo con sonrisa McDonald…

- Miss Dorothy, permítame ser un caballero, hablar unas palabras con usted y tomarnos un trago… - dijo el cediéndole su mano…

- No se tome la molestia… no es necesario… - ella dijo con ironía que la caracterizaba…

- Permítame, sería un honor para mí acompañar a una aristócrata como usted… - dijo el volviéndole a brindar su mano…

- Usted no me dejara en paz, sino hablo con usted ¿verdad?.. – dijo ella con resignación… - Winner no te odio… al contrario… tu deberías odiarme por lo que te hice… no me sigas buscando… hice cosas horribles, no deberías pedirme disculpas cuando la que se equivoco fui yo… te he evitado, porque no tengo la cara de pedirte disculpas… no es porque te odio… ¿estamos claro? Para serte sincera esto es muy incomodo… -dijo ella dándole la espalda…

- Usted todavía no me ha dicho porque esta triste… - dijo Quatre sonriéndole…

- Creo que no se lo diré… - dijo ella con ojos lleno de ironia, pero forzó una sonrisa…

- Déjame aunque sea invitarte un trago… lo necesitamos… - dijo el moviendo la cabeza invitándola al salón…

- Te lo acepto… pero algo te perturba aparte de mí… - dijo ella confiada

- Creo que tampoco se lo diré… - dijo él un poco divertido…

- Vamos que me estoy aburriendo… - dijo ella agarrando el brazo de el… en el fondo se podía escuchar un Valls… Los dos entraron y se sentaron en la barra del salón…

- Como usted va invitarme un trago, si la bebida es gratis… - dijo ella divertida…

- Para esta fiesta se les pidió donar vinos a las compañías más grande de la Tierra y de la Colonias, para venderlos, y ese dinero iría directo para los huérfanos de guerra… - dijo el sonriendo

- Winner Corp. Dono un vino… -dijo ella asegurando…

- De hecho done 3 vinos, uno de los mejores de mi colección… - ella lo miro sorprendida… por la respuesta del rubio… - pero no lo tome a mal, no soy una persona que toma, me gusta guardar cosas raras, coleccionar vinos viejos, conservar chucherías… - dijo el nervioso excusándose…

- No lo tome a mal… yo también colecciono vinos, pero no me habían informado de la donación… - dijo ella explicándole… - me parece muy bien que hagan este tipo de cosas, para las personas más inocentes de la guerra… los niños… - dijo ella un poco enternecida

- También deberían ayudar a los adolescentes… - él se sonrió… - Niños como nosotros, coleccionamos vinos, desde antes que tengamos edad para tomar… Niños como nosotros tuvimos que ser responsables de las obligaciones de adultos… como usted y la fundación Romefeller… - dijo el tratando de hacer tema de conversación…

- La herencia que me dejo mi querido abuelo… digamos que invertí en obras de caridad, quiero involucrarme en el mundo de los negocios, pero digamos, que primero tengo que ordenar las cosas en mi vida… - la voz de rubia arrastraba pesar y dolor al ver pasar al hermano de Relena…

- Problemas con los hombres?.. – pregunto Quatre tratando de que Dorothy cediera un poco

- Veo que usted no tiene problemas con las mujeres… - dijo ella desafiándolo

- No, no tengo problemas… para nada, porque no existen en mi vida… - la cara de Dorothy cambio drásticamente…

- No me digas… que… Lo siento tanto… - La rubia esta desentendida… y el rubio se sonrojo hasta tomar el color de un tomate

- No me malinterpretes… - dijo el nervioso… - No tengo oportunidad de salir mucho porque por ahora la compañía de mi padre la manejo yo, y estoy tratando de recuperar el brillo que tenía antes de la guerra… - dijo el explicándolo…viendo como la rubia se reía a carcajadas de su inocencia…

- Yo, para nada Señor Winner, yo nunca pensaría eso de usted… además… yo se que tiene a alguien escondido aquí… - dijo la aristócrata señalando el lado izquierdo superior del pecho del rubio, Quatre se toco el corazón…

- ¿Cómo usted sabe…?... pruébelo… - ahora el que la desafío fue el…

- Soy mujer… digamos que es el sexto sentido… - dijo ella con satisfacción… él se había delatado muy rápido… como siempre aunque su cuerpo cambio, era alto, con cuerpo estructurado, hombros anchos, su actitud seguía siendo patéticamente transparente, el se sonrojo y se dirigió al barman…

- Deme el del año 1789… - dijo el sonrojado…el barman se sorprendió al escuchar al muchacho de unos 18 años pidiendo el vino más caro del lugar… el saco una tarjeta de crédito…

- En cuantas partes le dejo el vino… - pregunto el barman no creyendo lo que le estaba pasando, cuando vio la tarjeta del rubio extrañado se dio que era una tarjeta ilimitada, más conocidas como tarjetas "black" la cual tienen cupo ilimitado…

- No creo que necesite cuotas... ¿Verdad?... –pregunto el heredero Winner extrañado por la referencia del barman…

- Discúlpeme… señor Winner… - el barman corrió a ver el vino… lo descorcho y se percibia el olor fuerte del trago…el barman saco dos copas de cristal…

- Te quiero ver tomarte ese vino de milenios antiguos… - dijo la rubia divertida…

- En el 1700 – 1800 fue el periodo de vinos de calidad… le dije que disfruto tener cosas raras - dijo el sacando orgullo de su vino… - Solo hay 5 vinos de ese año en la actualidad…

- Lamento decirle que mi abuelo posee un vino del año 1534… y es el único en su especie… es el único que queda de ese siglo… además solo queda unos centimetros… creo que solo hay para dos vasos… algun dia beberemos ese trago - dijo ella divertida por el comentario del rubio en la conversación anterior…

- Brindemos por la paz…- dijo Quatre alzando la copa del liquido viscoso, rojo casi negro y espeso…

- No… no brindemos por la paz… brindemos por nosotros… las dos únicas personas tristes en este baile aburrido… - dijo ella aburrida

- Salud… - dijo el chocando la copa de la rubia

- Salud... – dijo Dorothy en tono de eco

Ese fue el primero de muchos brindis. La noche era joven según ellos, pero los dos salieron del salón a las 2 de la mañana, Dorothy podía sentir como el alcohol entraba en contacto con la sangre de su cuerpo. Dos jóvenes cautos, responsables por las obligaciones de sus ancestros… la frustración de los dos de no poder vivir su vida como cualquier persona, sin embargo, el alcohol les proporcionaban unas horas de felicidad, despreocupación y nula conciencia. El paraíso para alguien como ellos dos, Los dos tenían amores ocultos en sus corazones, Dorothy al joven Miliardo y Quatre a Dorothy.

Pero lo cierto es que Quatre y Dorothy estaban en el departamento de ella. Entraron riéndose de cosas sin sentido, al llegar a la sala de ella…

- Espérame… que vuelvo con el vino… - dijo ella tambaleándose encendiendo las luces de su apartamento, el vio la vista del apartamento era una sala amplia con unos escalones habiendo un piano en una subida, se veía el amplio comedor si caminaba unos pasos, era el último piso del edificio y se podía ver el Reino de Sanc, desde esa altura… Quatre se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar unas cuantas notas… Dorothy apareció con la botella y dos copas…

- No sabía que tocabas en piano… - dijo el mirándola… fijamente, no se había dado cuento lo bien que se le ve el flequillo… y la sonrisa natural en su rostro

- Yo tampoco… - comenzó a reírse… - no nunca lo toque, mi padre tocaba el piano para hacerme dormir cuando era una bebe y cuando crecí estuve en una academia de canto que deteste con mi vida, pero a él le hacía feliz que el toque y yo cante… y aunque yo me negaba, el siempre ganaba… - sonrió la rubia… él se fijo que era hermosa, más hermosa que en Libra… y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios daba impresión de ternura…

- Si toco… tu cantarías?.. – pregunto el, ella se rio a carcajadas…

- Estoy desafinada Mr. Winner, lo lamento… - dijo ella abriendo la botella de vino y sirviendo media copa para cada uno, ya entre los dos se habían terminado 4 botellas de vino, 3 de ron, 1 de whisky, varios shots de tequila y ahora el vino más antiguo en la faz del universo, ella le dio la copa… y la rubia vio la de ella… - ¿Por qué brindamos Míster Winner?... – dijo la rubia divertida…

- Por una cantante con voz desafinada y un pianista con un año sin practicar… - dijo el riéndose…

- Me parece justo… - dijo ella en manera de broma, los dos chocaron las copas y se las tomaron de un trago… el sabor era tremendamente fuerte, que Dorothy tocio un poco… - Espero no tener indigestión mañana…- ella se rio..

- Cuál es tu canción favorita…. ? – pregunto el…

- Disfruto de la música electrónica... – dijo ella muy convincente…

- En el piano… - dijo el aclarando su punto…

- Me encantaba cuando mi padre tocaba la canción Hero, de Regina Spektor... – dijo ella sonriendo… - ella no es muy famosa…

- Si me la se… ¿La cantarías para mí?... – pregunto el tratando de convencerla

- No me escucho, estoy desafinada… - dijo ella un poco aburrida sacándose los zapatos…

- Eso también le decías a tu padre…¿verdad?... – dijo el sin quitarle los ojos de encima... se puso de pie al frente de ella… y la arrimó contra el piano… la ayudo a subirse encima del piano, como si leyera sus pensamientos de que era lo que ella quería hacer…el tambien queria hacerlo

- Si… eso le decía… - ella se recostó en la tapa del piano… viendo como Quatre se sentaba en el piano, cuando empezó a tocar, ella comenzó a cantar… su voz no estaba para nada desafinada, incluso pudo llegar al tono de la rusa…

He never ever saw it coming at all(x3)  
It's all right(x 7)  
Hey, open wide, here comes original sin(x3)  
It's all right(x 12)  
No one's got it all(x 3)

Power to the people  
We don't want it  
We want pleasure  
And the TVs try to rape us  
And I guess that they're succeeding  
Now we're going to these meetings  
But we're not doing any meeting  
And we're trying to be faithful  
But we're cheating, cheating, cheating

Hey, open wide, here comes original sin(x3)  
It's all right(x 12)  
No one's got it all(x 3)

Power to the people  
We don't want it  
We want pleasure  
And the TVs try to rape us  
And I guess that they're succeeding  
And we're going to these meetings  
But we're not doing any meeting  
And we're trying to be faithful  
But we're cheating, cheating, cheating

I'm the hero of the story  
Don't need to be saved (x4)  
It's all right(x 12)  
No one's got it all(x 3)

- Tienes una hermosa voz... - dijo en un susurro... El rubio...

- Eso decía el... - dijo ella sentándose y vio como el mundo dio una vuelta de 360 grados...

- Mareada? – pregunto el al ver tambalear la cabeza de ella…

- Un poco no más… - dijo ella con un tono de picardía…

- Quieres que te ayude?... – pregunto el heredero Winner parándose tratando de ayudarla a bajarse del piano…

-Usted esta mas mareado que yo… - dijo ella negando con la cabeza… el no la escucho y la cargo en sus brazo y al llegar al cuarto de la rubia la bajo para abrir la puerta… él la abrió y él le ayudo a ella a entrar poniendo el brazo alrededor de su cuello… cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cama de ella, ella se pone en frente de él y lo beso… después de unos instantes, sus cuerpos unidos eran una mezcla de manos y piernas. De bocas que se buscaban con angustia, inconsciencia, pasión y desesperación. Ella acariciaba el cabello rubio oscuro que se arremolinaba en la nuca de Quatre.

Los besos que el rubio repartía con su cuello y el valle de sus pechos eran tiernos y posesivos, era como si quisiera emborracharse de ella, de su cuerpo, y no solamente de whisky del fuego que producían los dos cuerpos. Dorothy elevó una pierna, quería borrar ese pesar que sentía en su alma. Quatre pareció entenderlo enseguida, porque una mano suya la ayudo a subirse en su cintura mientras iban dando tumbos hacia la pared más cercana.

Dorothy dejó escapar un gemido cuando los dos chocaron y lo sintió tan cerca y quería acortar del todo la distancia. Era todo demasiado impetuoso, inconsciente, y como toda relación así, la pasión rayaba la locura. La rubia llevó sus manos hasta el cinturón del y desabrochó el pantalón. Ahora el que gimió fue Quatre.

Cambiaron de posición y la espalda del piloto del Sandrock quedó pegada a la pared mientras que con sus manos sostenía el cuerpo de Dorothy desde debajo de la espalda. Ella seguía besándolo con ansia y urgencia, deseando que ese contacto de sus labios fuera mucho más íntimo. Rozando con sus manos el suave y trabajado torso del rubio. Se notaba como cada vez estaba más desesperada de descartar toda su ropa, cuando desgarro la camisa negra del heredero Winner.

Las piernas de Quatre se doblaron al tiempo que iba bajando por la pared. Quedaron sentados en el suelo, con ella encima de él. Quatre alzo la cabeza para ver los ojos de ella al tiempo que luchaba por deshacerse del bonito vestido que no le permitía admirar el impresionante cuerpo de la rubia. Cuando finalmente el vestido desapareció, los dos exhalaron un suspiro. Los pechos de Dorothy estaban al descubierto y Quatre se separo de ella por un momento para admirarla por completo… susurro "Eres hermosa" y la siguió besando... Se acostaron en la alfombra blanca al lado de la cama... ella por su parte subió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de el ayudándole a descartar el pantalón negro con las rodillas.

Los dos parecieron pensar lo mismo, porque cuando sus miradas se encontraron después de unos segundos, el rubio comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa interior de ella y de la de él. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Dorothy ya no podía ocultar más su ansiedad, ni el tampoco. Cuando Quatre se encaminó hacia el lugar donde confluían las piernas de ella... Se detuvo por un momento y la besó de nuevo... buscaba alguna señal de duda pero no la encontro nunca pudo haberse imaginado que estar con Dorothy iba a ser tan desgarradoramente perfecto. Entró en ella y sintió romper algo, ella gimió del dolor en su boca cortando el beso, y le enterró las uñas en la espalda, comenzó despacio hasta que ella cogió su ritmo... Los dos se movían simultáneamente y ambos dejaron salir sendos gemidos de placer y lujuria. Después de una hora, entre besos y caricias la rubia trato de pararse, cayéndose un poco... Sonrió y se sentó en la cama, susurro "Esto está mal...", el rubio se paro tambaleándose se le tiro encima y la beso en sus labios rojizos y acaricio su cabello liso... rozando los labios de ella, el rubio le susurro "si esta mal porque se siente tan bien"... Continuaron en la cama...

La rubia trato de contenerse jalando las sabanas con sus manos mientras se besaban, sentía lujuria, dolor y pasion en cada movimiento, era imposible contenerse. Los besos del rubio eran apasionados y posesivos, y susurraba el nombre de la rubia en el cabello platino... Ninguno de los dos estaba pensando lo que estaba pasando en el cuarto de ella. Ellos tan solo sintiendo como el placer que derrochaban sus cuerpos se les iba de las manos. Sintiendo como esos dos desconocidos daban rienda suelta a deseos mudos que habían vivido demasiado tiempo encerrados en su interior. Sus penas encerradas dentro de los dos, sacando sus iras y decepciones a flor de piel... Como esos dos podían estar en la misma cama, sintiéndose tan bien... Sintiéndose completos por primera vez en sus vidas... Sintiendose vivos por primera vez...

Esa noche hicieron el amor en la alfombra y en la cama. Ninguno puso medios, ni escusas, ninguno calibró las consecuencias, ni el tiempo. Pero cuando la luz del sol comenzó a entrar por las ventanas del dormitorio de la heredera de la fortuna Romefeller, el efecto del alcohol ya se había esfumado y ya solo quedaban rastros de besos en la piel. Sin embargo, vistos desde fuera, acostados en la cama, desnudos y abrazados, tan solo tapados por una fina sábana de seda un poco transparente…todo pintaba tranquilo. La rubia estaba acostada encima del pecho del rubio que dormía en medio de muchas almohadas en la amplia cama de sabanas blanco puro. Sus brazos extendidos por encima de la sábana descansaban encima del abdomen de Quatre. Él, por su parte, tenía un brazo a un lado de la cama, mientras que el otro rodeaba la cintura de Dorothy de manera posesiva.

La primera en desvelarse a la mañana siguiente fue Dorothy. El dolor de cabeza era inmenso, parecía que alguien se había dedicado durante la noche a golpearla. Sentía la boca amarga, como si hubiese tomado un frasco de veneno de ratas. Pero lo peor era notar como cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía al más mínimo movimiento. ¿Cómo había llegado a estar tan cansada y adolorida? Dorothy fue figurando lentamente cada sensacion en su cuerpo y el calor que emanaba de un brazo que había alrededor de su cintura no era nada bueno.

Abrio los ojos bruscamente, luego se dio cuenta de que su almohada respiraba. Bajó la vista y se encontró con sus manos descansaban pacificamente en ese torso bien trabajado y formado. En un acto reflejo se apartó como si estuviera tocando fuego, figuradamente Dorothy sintio que ese contacto de piel quemaba. Se sentó y se arrastro por la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera al comprobar que estaba desnuda, cerró los ojos por un momento y como lluvia de estrellas fugases los momentos de la noche anterior aterrizaron en su cabeza… y abrió los ojos exaltada.

Dorothy no sabía cómo actuar; se sentía como una niña pequeña que sabe que ha cometido un error. Temblaba como una hoja y no sabía dónde meterse. Estaba segura de que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Pero en el fondo sabía que era cierto que la noche anterior se había acostado con Quatre Winner

- Ala, mi cabeza. –le llegó la voz del rubio desde la cama. Quatre se desperezó sin ningún problema y se enderezó en la cama. Se restregó los ojos con las manos antes de enfocar hacia un lado concreto, para entonces, Dorothy se había quedado tan sorprendida que no llegaba a darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda delante de él.- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dorothy? ¿Qué…?

- ¡Oh, por Dios, Winner! –al escuchar su nombre la rubia salto de la cama con urgencia y con una mano arrastró la sábana de la cama para cubrirse con ella. El único problema que había es que si ella se cubría con la sábana, Quatre se quedaba desnudo encima de la cama. Pero al rubio no parecía darse cuenta, ni ubicarse bien en lo que estaba pasando. Dorothy se sonrojó sobremanera cuando volvió a ponerse derecha y lo miró.- ¡Tápate, Winner! – Le tiro una almohada en medio de las piernas, ella se tapo la cara con la sabana, dejanda caer por en medio de su cuerpo Quatre podía ver perfectamente como las curvas de sus caderas sobresalian de la sabana- Dime que esto es un mal entendido, que tu y yo no...

- ¿Qué no nos emborrachamos y que hicimos el amor toda la noche? –suspiró el rubio con un poco de decepción, sobre todo después de ver la reacción de ella.- Me parece que sería una gran farsa negar lo evidente.

- Oh, Dios mío, Quatre… ¿Qué hemos hecho? –Dorothy se sentía tan mal que no controlaba si sus palabras le iban a sentar mal al rubio o no. Estaba avergonzada de mirarlo siquiera a los ojos.- Quatre… - ella se quedo atónita, "Desde cuando lo comencé a llamar por su nombre" vio como él se paro y aprovecho para ponerse su ropa interior y sus pantalones, que estaban tirados por el suelo. En sus movimientos había pesar y dolor.

- Supongo que…se nos fue la mano con la bebida…y ya está….- tenía un tono triste y apagado.

- Pero…pero… –ella lo miro confundida. Le mataba no poder decirle que no estaba arrepentida de nada en lo absoluto. Él siempre había significado algo más, desde Libra, no! Desde el Reino de Sanc... El prendió ese fosforo en ella, pero la noche anterior se rego el fuego y se formo un incendio. La rubia vio la mancha roja en su alfombra, se veía tan quebrada, nerviosa e indefensa...

- No ha pasado nada, sino quieres Dorothy, nadie se va a enterar de esto... –enternecido por el semblante desesperado de ella, Quatre hizo polvo a su corazón roto, tratando de controlar esos deseos que lo mataban por dentro, esa ganas de besarla como lo hizo la noche anterior en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazarla y ella se enrojeció- No hemos cometido ningún crimen… Dorothy, no hemos matado a nadie… - él le alzo el rostro…- No ha pasado nada…

- Lo sé. –la interrumpió él. Los ojo celestes y aguamarina intercambiaron miradas y no tuvieron que fingir en las siguientes palabras.

- Tranquila, Dorothy…– acaricio su pelo liso y con un poco de humor, añadió.- No ha pasado nada malo… mas crimen fue cuando le gritaste al barman…al salir del salón…

- Lo sé. – medio sonrió ella mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en el hombro de Quatre.- ¿Recuerdas…algo? – pregunto ella mirándolo…, el no sabía si negarlo o afirmarlo, se quedo en silencio por un momento y ella supuso la respuesta… porque ella también la sabia… ella lo recordaba y suponía que el callaba para no hacerle sentir incomodidad.

- Supongo que es mejor que me marche… - dijo el soltándola y mirando el piso

- Supongo que es lo mejor –admitió la rubia casi derrotada. - Lo siento. - susurro en un respiro

- Ahora ya es inútil arrepentirse. Lo hecho…hecho está. –suspiró Quatre.

- Realmente la gente no te conoce. –Dorothy siguió mirándolo a los ojos y le llevó una mano a la mejilla. La magia, el escalofrío, el calor que sintieron la noche anterior…aun estaba allí. La retiró despacio y con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de romper ese momento.

- Bueno…supongo que…será un hasta luego, no un adiós... –repuso el rubio dándole un tibio beso en la frente y levantándose. Se sintió frío y distante después de lo que habían vivido la noche anterior, pero de momento era todo lo que podían ofrecerse el uno al otro.- Supongo que vendrás al almuerzo que Relena dará dentro de…-miró el reloj de la mesita de noche-…una hora.

- Si, por supuesto que sí, necesito hablar con Relena de urgencia. –sorprendentemente Dorothy se encontró más cómoda cuando el tema cambió y ya no giraba en torno en lo sucedido en la noche anterior.

- ¿Tiene que ver con que anoche estuvieras deprimida y decidieras emborracharte? - dijo el con un poco de frustracion

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –realmente a ella le sorprendió que Quatre se hubiese dado cuenta de su leve titubeo.

- Supongo que te conozco mejor de lo que crees. –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa desde la puerta, cerrandola, desapareciendo del edificio, desde la ventana vio como Quatre tomaba un taxi abajo del condominio.

Dorothy se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama...Nunca se habia sentido asi con nadie y al cerrar los ojos, aun podía escuchar la respiración agitada del rubio encima de ella... Y las cosas que le susurraba al oído. ¿La convertía eso en una enferma? ¿Era lícito desear tener sexo con el? Casi lo mata en la guerra y le entrego su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado confundida como para encontrar una respuesta con algo de lógica.

Se levantó de la cama con un solo movimiento y caminó hasta el bañ al maximo la llave de agua fria mirando para arriba. Mientras el agua bajaba en manada hacia su dolorido cuerpo, comenzó a enlazar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Al salir de la ducha, el recuerdo de Quatre había sido borrado de su cuerpo, pero no de su mente. Se vistió y se peinó mientras se enfadaba consigo misma. Después de todo simplemente se fue... Y su primera vez fue en un estado de embriaguez y prácticamente con un desconocido. Sintió ganas de echarse a llorar, porque al fin y al cabo todo aquello era muy triste. Comenzó a ordenar su cama. Todavía le sorprendía como el aroma de él podía llegar a olerse en el ambiente. Que sintió un escalofrió en su piel… ella pudo imaginarse a los dos en la cama acostados, abrazados...¿Esto realmente le estaba pasando? Le dio iras ver su alfombra blanca manchada, se hacia una imagen como su le hubieran disparado a un lobo blanco… y lo peor es que fue tan indeferente en la mañana, que hasta pareció no importarle…

Dorothy se vistió con una camisa de cuadros y un jean negro… no tenia ánimos de vestirse elegante, principalmente al almuerzo de Relena, según ella para hablar de temas de paz y el resto, ella no iba a esas reuniones, pero esta vez Relena le rogo que vaya y ya se había comprometido con ella, porque si no se quedaría en su casa a quitarle ese olor intruso en su departamente, desde el piano hasta la alfombra… todo olía a él…, cuando entro al ascensor se apoyo en el fondo con los ojos cerrados y recordó cuando se chocaron contra la pared ella abrió los ojos agresivamente… ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?, salió del ascensor corriendo y se subió a un taxi, el carro de ella se quedo en la casa de Relena, se vinieron en un taxi, los dos estaban mareados… Rogaba que la reunión durara poco, la cabeza la estaba matando…, al llegar a esa mansión se quedo petrificada al ver el balcón… y ver a Quatre mirándola desde ese balcon donde la noche anterior hablaron… bajo la mirada y cerro los ojos, dio un respiro profundo, miro al frente y procedió a caminar… cuando entro escucho la canción de Regina Spektor Hero en el salón donde estaba una gran mesa… donde vio a Relena, la castaña podía ver la angustia de la rubia en sus ojos, que siempre los comparaba con dos icebergs, pero ahora parece que están en medio del efecto invernadero…

- Esa canción… - dijo ella susurrando al lado de Relena…

- Si… Quatre me regalo el CD de Regina Spektor... Ayer en la noche, el disfruta bastante de la musica antes de la colonia, principalmente las del siglo 20 y 21... - dijo ella algo emocionada...

- Anoche?... - pregunto ella sorprendida...

- Si en el baile... - dijo ella sonriente... Dorothy se paro al baño... Quatre se sento al lado de Relena...

- Te puedo hacer una pregunta... - dijo el rubio insinuando duda...

- Dime... - dijo Relena alegre

- Conociste a Dorothy antes de la guerra? - pregunto el mirando si la rubia no venia...

- Yo la conoci en el Reino de Sanc... El que la conocia desde pequeña es mi hermano Miliardo... - dijo ella viendo como el heredero Winner se acercaba al baron relampago... Dorothy parecio verlo en camara lenta... "No se atrevera... " susurro la rubia. Los dos rubios rieron y conversaban animadamente... La rubia se sento tensa al lado de la castaña...

- Le traigo algo? - se le acerco un mesero...

- No gracias... No tengo hambre- dijo Dorothy algo molesta, Relena le sonrio al mesero - Tranquila... Dorothy, a mi hermano le fue dificil esta desicion... El te quiere, pero a Noin la ama... El quiere hablar contigo... Pero no sabe que decirte, ha estado planeando por casi un mes lo que te va a decir... - Dorothy miraban a los rubios escuchando en segundo plano a la castaña...

- Me acoste con Quatre - susurro la rubia en un suspiro..

- ¡Que!...- la ex-reina del mundo grito y toda la sala la miro...

- Realmente tengo que repetirlo... - Dijo Dorothy mirando a Relena, en ese instante Relena la tomo de la muñeca y practicamente la halo del puesto y la arrastro hasta el baño donde las dos se metieron...

- Explicacion! - dijo Relena viendo los ojos celestes de su amiga... - Miliardo se ha sentido culpable desde casi un mes atras, estoy tratando de comprender tu dolor y me dice "Me acoste con Quatre"- ella no estaba molesta estaba sorprendida

- Estabamos borrachos... Demasiados para serte sincera... - Dorothy evitaba ver los ojos de Relena... Sabia que la viceministra de Relaciones Exteriores tenia un punto pero no queria darle la razon...

- Si es venganza o algo por el estilo, te pido, no como Relena, sino como una amiga de Quatre... No le vayas a romper el corazon... No lo merece, no se merece esto... - dijo Relena... - Es por despecho?, lujuria?... Mi hermano te lastimo, pero Quatre no merece esto... - la castaña se estaba desesperando puesto que no recibia respuesta de rubia... Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio...

- Haces que yo parezca un monstruo... Nunca haria eso, tu me conoces, de hecho... No estoy arrempentida en lo absoluto, ha sido la noche mas increible que he pasado en mi corta vida... Relena... somos dos adultos... No cometimos ningun crimen - dijo la rubia mirando el piso...

- El es vulnerable, tu lo sabes... El asiste a ASA,asi como tu... No te perdonare si lo lastimas... El ha sido un hermano para Heero y Tu una hermana para mi... Se lastimaron mucho, no lo vuelvas a hacer... No lo vuelvas a lastimar -Dorothy se sentia mal... Si importaba lo que el sentia... Y lo que ella sentia? ¿Acaso no importaba como se sentia ella?...

- No lo hice con intenciones de lastimarlo... - Relena sintio el pesar en la voz de la rubia...

- Lo siento no quise exagerar... Algun dia me entenderas... Me pase... - Relena recien comenzo a medir sus palabras... La abrazo y salieron del baño...la mirada de ella no disimulaba, pero el rubio ya no estaba, lo busco por todo el salon, pero no estaba... Habia desaparecido... Estaba en medio del salon... Mirando para todos lados... Cuando sintio una sombra en su espalda...

- Necesito hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche... - Dorothy sintio esa voz tan familiar, se dio la vuelta y ahi estaba...

Continuara...

Notas de autor: Este fic salio de unas ideas de mi fic anterior que estoy completamente bloqueada, asi que espero subir el siguiente capitulo antes de que se me acabe este año... tambien me inspire en un fic de HXR de harry potter... hahahahaha... bueno no me demanden, puesto que el Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam me pertence...


End file.
